Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-11518636-20150602160647
The subconscience is a bitch. I had the weirdest dream last night. I was all grown up, I assume I was. I was lying down in the dream, and these 3 adorable children came up to me. 2 boys and 1 girl. They were my children, and they looked at me and said "Mommy,when is the next time we will see Grandma" and i answered with "Thanksgiving, we live so far away from her". Then they turned around and asked "Why is daddy looking at old pictures of you in High School. He said he was in a lot of those pictures too". Thats when I knew that I was married to Daniel in my dream. Now looking at that fact now that im awake, although me and Daniel have been dating for almost a year, it's weird to think that im already having dreams that were married and have 3 kids.Then, I asked my kids to lead me to their dad, and they did. So I did and I saw an older version of Daniel and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, and he said "These old pictures of us are adorable. I have the notes we gave each other in a box in the closet, along with some other stuff". So we looked for the box and we found it and sure enough it had our notes we have written each other and teddy bears he has given me, some more old pictures, and then a picture he drew me. Here is where the image got ruined. I looked at some pictures of me in that picture book of me and him in high school and I saw one and it was a picture of me and Luke and Luke's arm is wrapped around me and we are in a pool. I casually said "I miss Luke I dont understand why I gave up being his friend, he was a sweetheart". Daniel then responded in the dream "He was always too close to you and I didn't like that so I told you to schoose between me and him" and with this huge smile he said "You chose me". Then I said "I am not sure I should have gave that up, he helped me with Josh. Also I have checked on Facebook, he doesnt seem very happy, he is always posting depressing stuff". then my kid asked who josh was and I explained. Daniel then looked at me and said "After all these years you are still regretting it, i cant believe you.I can't believe I have to say this again. Is it me or him? You know I love you, Christina. I just can't trust him". Then all of my kids looked at me and said "mommy, don't leave" and I woke up. This is honestly one of the most vivid dreams I have ever had. Let me just say, me and Daniels kids in the dream were so cute and they seem like our personality types. The one asking a lot the questions was a lot like Daniel and the one who lead me to Daniel and she helped me look for the box and she's the one who looked at me the most with so much emotion, that was definitely more like me. She was the one who asked about Josh. Then the 3rd one was like both of us, This dream was weird because half of this stuff was fairly recent. Like the picture of me and Luke in the dream was two weeks ago at his end of the year pool party. What happened was Luke was just being friendly, he was hugging me a lot and he called me cute and he was talking to me a lot. Daniel was there and he said I couldnt be his friend and be with him at the same time. SO, I chose to give up being Lukes friend to make Daniel feel more secure, but as you can tell it seems like the wrong decision. Luke definitely isn't being himself in this past week and a half he has been in a relationship with 3 different girls, and he has ended it the same way each time. He just suddenly stopped texting them each day and then dumped them in text. Which is awful, but I can tell he has been hurt by this. One of his other online friends kiked me and told me that he has been pretty upset about it. He said Luke feels like he lost evey good friend he has because now he has no Josh and now im not his friend. He said he understood because Daniel is my boyfriend and I love him. I am willing to give that up, though. Luke has helped me through a lot. I cant leave him. I guess i should call him and tell him what I have decided. What did you think of the dream? Am I doing the right thing by possibly ending my relationship with Daniel just for Luke? TELL ME. What do you think?